Mistakes
by ShadowtotheLight
Summary: Yugi was the most popular girl in high school, that is until she got pregant. Now she has to make a lot of desisions. At least she has her friends to support her desions.Rated T for pregancy. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I have NO idea where this idea came from. Well maybe it came from the fact that my best friend is pregnant right now with a little girl! Well I'm happy about the baby but she is only seventeen. Let me stop ranting now. Enjoy!

-Line-

_Hi, I'm the girly girl known as Yugi Motou. I'm seventeen years old, I go to Domino high school with my big group of friends. I'm on the cheerleading squad; I'm the head cheerleader if that tells you anything. I have a boyfriend whose name is Zack, we've been together for two years and I love him. Well I guess that's all you need to know about me, oh yea did I forget to mention that I'm pregnant?_

"Yugi, come on you have to get to school" My grandpa yelled up the stairs to me. I tried to roll over and go back to sleep but I knew I couldn't especially since I knew he would resort to pouring water on my head. I groaned and sat up in my bed, rubbing the sleep from my amethyst eyes. "At least I have friends" I mumbled as I stood up and walked over to my closet.

Since I've been pregnant I've lost two of my best friends off of the cheerleading squad. Anzu, Serenity, and I used to be inseparable but now that I'm pregnant they want nothing to do with me. I still have a big group of friends but it still hurts me to know that they would just kick me out of their lives just because of me getting pregnant. A lot of things have changed since I've been pregnant.

One, I've been bumped down from the most popular girl in school, to the most unpopular one.

Second, I got kicked off the cheerleading team, and the softball team.

Third, I've realized just how hard it is to be a parent, maybe that's why my mom threw my off on my Grandpa.

-Line-

I threw my long tri-colored hair in a pony-tail, lined my amethyst eyes with eyeliner, and threw on my school uniform before I brushed my teeth and ran down the stairs. "Ah Yugi, how did you sleep sweetheart?" My grandpa asked me when I entered the kitchen. "Fine I guess, the baby was moving and kicking a lot" he smiled and nodded, before handing me a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon. "I want you to actually eat this morning before running out the door." I nodded and took the plate from him before sitting down.

About half-way through eating my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled in out to see that it was Zack. "Hello?" I asked with a full mouth so it came out like a 'hullo'. "Hey baby, how's the baby?" he asked with a small laugh at the way he worded it. "Fine I guess, are you still going with me to my doctor's appointment today?" I said with a hint of excitement in my voice. The phone line was quiet for a second before I heard a muffled "No", "What do you mean No?" I asked standing up from my chair and carrying my plate to the sink. "I'm sorry Yugi, I just can't miss football practice anymore, unless I want to get kicked off the team" he said, I sighed and nodded, "Okay, I love you" "I love you too" he said back before hanging up.

"Everything okay?" My grandpa asked rising and eyebrow. I nodded and grabbed my school bag before waving at him and leaving the house. 'I don't know why I actually thought he would pull through for me this time; he never does' I thought as I started walking to school.

About half way to school I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Joey, Yami, ryou, and Malik running up to me. "Hey guys" I said with a smile, Joey smiled and hugged me, I got a nod from Yami and a one handed hug from Ryou. "Hey Yug' how ya doing? " Joey asked me looking down at my stomach, I shrugged and put a hand over my stomach. "I'm okay I guess, Zack backed out on me again" I looked back up at Joey to see his eyes had narrowed. "What do you mean he backed out on you?" He hissed, I put a hand on his arm and smiled, "It's okay Joey, he had football practice" I said. "No it's not Yugi, when was the last time he went to doctor's appointment with you Yugi? Or when was the last time he actually helped set up the nursery?" he said brushing my hand away.

"You're right Joey, you really are but I just want my baby to know her father, I don't want to break it off with him and get with another person, because she'll never know who her real father is" I said lowering my head. I heard him sigh before he wrapped a hand around my shoulder and started walking with me. "Look Yugi, I just want you to know that you truly are my best-friend, I mean I've known you since the first grade, you were my first friend. If you ever need me to help out with the baby when it gets here, or anything I'll be here" he said tightening the grip around my shoulder. I smiled up at him before hugging him with my free hand, "Thanks Joey." Yami chuckled a bit which Ryou joined in with. Joey looked at them, "What?" the laughter just got louder. "What?" Joey repeated, Yami shook his head and wiped the tears out of his eyes, "It's just I can't picture you changing a diaper Joey." Joey tackled Yami and put him in a head lock "watch it Yams."

-Line-

Haha, I know Yugi and Joey's relationship is a little ummm 'close' but there is a reason for that. Hope you guys liked it, Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Hey guys I hope you guys like this story! Well anyway, sorry for the long wait.

I don't own Yugioh

-Line-

The school day drug on for Yugi until it finally ended. She was so ready to find out if her baby was a girl or a boy.

"Yugi! I'm ready to tag along to your doctor's appointment" Joey said as he walked up to his best friend with a smile. "Thanks Joey, I really appreciate this thank you" Yugi said with a smile.

-Line-

Yugi laid down on the table and pulled her shirt up to give the doctor access to her stomach. "Okay Yugi, let's see what the bay is" the doctor said with a smile as she put the cold gel on Yugi's stomach.

About five later the woman looked at yugi with a smile and pointed to the screan. "Looks like you have a little boy Yugi" she said with a smile. Yugi looked at Joey and saw the huge grin on his face and laughed a bit. "I think I'll name him Joey Jr." She said, and Joey laughed and helped her off the table.

-Line-

Okay guys the baby is a boy! Give me some names! Sorry its short!


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Hope you like it!

-Line-

Yugi sat on her couch rubbing her stomach and eating pickles and ice cream. Joey had his foot propped up on the table with his head resting in his crossed hands. Yami had his arm resting on the couch behind her head and she had her head against his shoulder.

These were her real friends. The people that didn't care Zach had gotten her pregnant. They didn't care if she wasn't skinny anymore they cared for her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Yami's waist for a minute before she turned to Joey and hugged him too.

"What was that for?" Joey asked with a bewildered look on his face. Yugi smiled and wrapped her arms around both Yami and Joey's waist. "I just…I love you guys. You like me for me not my looks. I would have aborted my baby if it wasn't for you" she said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Yami and Joey smiled and hugged Yugi. "Aww Yugi we love you too. And we'll be here for ya forever and always" they said at the same time with a smile.

-Line

About two hours later it was late and Joey and Yami had left. Yugi was up in her room doodling on her notepad

She had wrote: _Joey Atem, _in blue pen and was doodling around it. She wanted to name her son that hut it wasn't likely to happen. Zach wanted to name him Gregory Wyatt but that was a stupid name in her eyes. Not that Joey Atemu was that much better.

Her phone started buzzing beside her and he picked it up with a groan.

"Hello?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything Zach!"

"I know you're cheating on me with that Yami dude. You are an ungrateful little slut! I never want to see you again! I disown that baby; don't ever ask me to take care of him!"

Before Yugi could answer him he had hung up the phone. 'What had she done?' Yugi thought back over her actions of the past six months and shook her head. Nope, she had never done anything with Yami. So how did he…..ANZU!

She tore the page out of her notebook, throwing it in her pocket, grabbed her phone and car keys before she ran out of the house. Not bothering to tell her grandpa where she was going.

-Line-

The tears blurred her eyes as she flung the door open and slammed it shut before she stormed up to Yami's door and knocked rather angrily.

After a moment of waiting the door opened to reveal Joey and Yami with smiles on their faces. "What are you doing here Yugi?" Joey asked her. She burst into tears and collapsed into his arms.

"Oh Joey! Zach he…he said I was cheating on his with Yami! He disowned my baby and told me never to talk to him again!" She sobbed.

Yami's eyes narrowed in anger at the statement. He clenched his fists and tightened his jaw. "He did what?" Yami hissed he shook his head and crossed his arms.

"I think it was Anzu. I heard laughing in the background" She said with a frown, slipping her hand in her pocket. When she felt a piece of paper she took it out and stared at it. "What's this?" she asked no one inparticular.

Yugi unfolded the password and smiled. It was her baby's name. Yes it was her babies name. Her son was Joey Atem Moto.

"Yugi, are you really going to name him that?" Yami asked with a puzzled look on his face. Joey looked at the paoer and smiled. "Aww Yugi, why would you do that? He's your son"

Yugi smiled and hugged both of them. " I'm doing it because I love you guys. If I wasn't for you he wouldn't be here. I love you guys"

Joey and Yami smiled and tightened their group hug. "We love ya too Yugi"

-Line-

If you don't like the name I'll change it but I like it. Little Joey Atem. Haha what about looks? What do you want him to look like? Zach had blonde hair and green eyes. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the story. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

_I do not own Yugioh_

-Line-

Yugi rolled over but ended up colliding with something else. 'What?' She turned to face whatever it was but found Yami laying there. "What the?"

Yami cracked open one of his eyes and smiled. "Good morning Yugi" He sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes.

Yugi sat up beside him with a smile on her face. "Ummm Yami, why am I in the bed with you?" Yami looked at her for a minute before he started laughing. "Yugi….you…uh fell asleep….during the movie….last….last night…..you're in the bed with…..with both of us…." He said in between laughs.

Yugi looked down and sure enough Joey was lying there too. His arm under the pillow and the other stretched out where she was laying. She ran a finger over his abs and smiled to herself. 'I should wake him up.'

She laid back down, making sure her face was in his. Putting her hands on either side of his face. Throwing a glance at a confused Yami before turning back to Joey.

"JOEY!"

"WHAT! HUH!"

He threw his arms up and fell off the bed with a thump and a groan. "Yugi! Did you have to do that?"

Yugi nodded and smiled. "Yup, but I have to get going. My grandpa is probably wondering where I am." She said standing up.

Yami and Joey wrapped their arms around her. "Okay bye Yugi, Bye Joey." They both said before they pulled away.

"Bye guys. I love you." She said as she walked out with a smile on her face.

-Line-

Hope you liked it! sorry it's so short!


	5. Chapter 5

Five

-I do not own Yugioh-

Okay, I know I haven't updated this in a looonnnggg time but I'm making it up to you

-Line-

**4 months later**

Yugi flopped down on the couch with a huff. Joey and Yami noticed this and looked at her.

"You okay there Yugi?" Yami asked sitting down beside her. Yugi sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I'm just ready for him to get here you know. The doctor told me it could be anytime now." She said with a smile.

Yugi went to get up and had to get help from Joey and Yami. "Joey I need to talk to ou about something."

Joey looked at her for a minute before he shrugged and took Yugi's hand, walking into the kitchen with her. "What'd you need to talk to me about Yug?"

Yugi gave Joey an evil grin as she leaned back against the counter. "Look Joey I'm going to be straight forward with you." Joey nodded nervously. "Do you like Seto Kaiba Joey?"

Joey got a surprised look on his face before he looked down at his feet. "Well…yes…..yes I do."

Yugi smiled, " I thought so." She walked around the counter and over to him.

"You…you mean you're not disgusted because I'm gay?" Joey asked looking at her with scared eyes.

Yugi shook her head and pulled him into a hug. "No of course I'm not. Joey you're my best friend I would never judge you like that. Besides Yami's the one who asked me to ask you."

"Hey! You told me you wouldn't tell him that!" Yami said walking into the kitchen with a playful smile on his face. Joey looked at his two friends in disbelief.

"I can't believe you two planned this, it is in no way fair!" Joey said crossing his arms and pretending to pout.

Yugi looked at Yami for a minute before they both burst out laughing. Joey dropped his arms and stared at them.

"What are you guys laughing at?" He asked looking at his two friends. Yugi and Yami just kept laughing.

Joey started pouting again hanging his head.

"You know pouting isn't really your specialty Wheeler." A voice said, Joey spun around and his eyes widened.

"Ka…Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Joey asked stuttering.

Seto just shrugged and took a few steps toward him. "Well Yami called me and told me the you had a crush on me-"

"YOU DID WHAT!"Joey yelled turning to glare at Yami.

Yami laughed nervously and hid behind Yugi. "Well….I…..I….It was Yugi's idea!" He said pushing Yugi forward.

Yugi looked at him over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "You're really stupid Yami, ya know that? Well anyway, I talked to Yami about it and we decided to call Kaiba and tell him about you since I knew he liked you back. So he agreed to come over here today and take you somewhere."

Joey's eyes twitched before he blushed. "You would do that for me guys?"

"Them, I'm the one who took the time to come over here for you Wheeler." Kaiba said crossing his arms.

Joey laughed nervously before he walked up to Kiaba. "Well, thank you."

Kaiba nodded. "C'mon I have something planned for us." He said taking Joey's hand and pulling him out of the house part of the game shop.

-Line-

A few hours later Yugi and Yami were sitting on the couch watching a re-run of project runway, well Yugi was Yami just sat there with her. Yugi sat with her head on Yami's shoulder with his arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Yami?"

"Huh?"

"Can I tell you something?" She pulled away to sit up and look at him.

Yami sat up too and smiled at her. "Sure you can, what is it Yugi?"

"Well I….I wanted to tell you that I….I like you, but it's okay if you just want to be friends. I just needed to get that off my chest." Yugi said running a hand through her hair.

Yami smiled at her before he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Oh Yugi, I like you too, but I was too scared to tell you." Yugi smiled ear to ear before wrapping her arms around Yami.

They pulled away after a few minutes. "So where does this leave us?" Yugi asked staring into Yami's eyes.

"This leaves you as my girlfriend. Well only if you want to." Yami said taking Yugi's hand in his.

"Oh Yami I would love to be your girlfriend."

"That's awesome-" Yami was cut off when Yugi suddenly winced and grabbed her stomach. "You okay Yugi?"

Yugi went to nod but she cried out in pain and shook her head. "No I'm not okay, I think the baby's coming."

Yami jumped up. "What do I do Yugi?" Yugi stood up too and smiled.

"I've already packed the bag it's upstairs by my bed, go get it and take me to the hospital. I'll call Grandpa and Joey."

Yami nodded and jumped into action.

-Line-

Like it? She has the baby next!

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Okay yeah, I haven't been updating like I'm supposed to and I really don't have an excuse for it. Well Irene came through and knocked my power out but after that I was going through some personal problems so yeah.

Yami: Yeah that's true she just walked around all upset.

Seto: I agree with that. Joey couldn't even get her to laugh.

Joey: I know and I can make anyone laugh! *Does something stupid to make Yami and Seto burst out laughing*

*Staring at Joey blankly* was that supposed to be funny?

Joey, Seto & Yami: Aw come on! Well Enjoy!

-I don't own Yugioh-

-Line-

"Joey?" Yugi said when she heard laughing on the other end of the line.

"Yeah Yugi, you okay?" The blonde asked.

"Joey the baby's coming, Yami's taking me to the hospital now." She said with a wince when a contraction ripped through her body.

"Seriously? Alright we'll meet you there. Bye Yug, love ya." He said before he hung up the phone. Yugi closed her phone and put it in the drink holder of Yami's car.

"They're going to meet us there." She said to Yami with a smile. He nodded and took one hand off the steering wheel to grasp hers.

"I'll be with you every step of the way." He said still looking at the road. Yugi's face lit up with a smile and she squeezed Yami's hand.

-Line-

Yami helped Yugi out of the car and started walking her to the hospital doors.

"You okay Yug?" HE asked when Yugi almost went face first into the pavement. Yugi nodded and gave him a smile.

"Guys!"

Yami looked behind him to see Seto, Joey, and Yugi's grandpa running up to them.

"C'mon move it!" Joey said holding the door open.

"Help she's in labor!" Seto yelled when they got Yugi into the hospital. A nurse immediately brought a wheelchair over to them and sat her down in it. When they started to wheel her down the hall she tightened her grip on Yami's hand.

-Line-

"Push!"

"Ahhh" Yugi screamed squeezing Yami's hand. Yami wanting to scream at how much his hand hurt, he could have sworn he heard it pop a few seconds ago.

"One more!"

"Ahhh" Yugi collapsed onto the bed when she heard her son give a cry. "I….never…..want….to…go through…that…again." She breathed.

Yami chuckled and pulled his hand out of her grip. "Ow!" Yugi looked up at him to see Yami rubbing his hand.

"Sorry about that." She giggled.

Yami shrugged and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Don't worry about it."

"Ms. Motou, here's your son. He's perfectly healthy." The nurse said handing Yugi the small bundle in her hands.

Yugi looked down at her son. "He's beautiful." She whispered. Joey or Atem had her tri-colored hair and Zack's bright green eyes. He blinked a few times before smiling up at his mother.

Yami leaned over and smiled at the baby. "He's cute."

Yugi growled at him but smiled anyway. "I know."

The nurse took her legs off the bars and put them back on the bed before wrapping her up with the blanket. Only a minute after the door opened and Joey, Seto, and her grandpa came into the room.

"Hey guys." She said with a big smile.

Solomon walked over to her and looked down at his great great grandson. "I never thought I'd live to see the day your kids were born Yugi. But I'm glad I did." He said running a finger over the small boy's cheek.

"Here." Yugi lifted her son into her grandfather's arms and watched at the baby grabbed hold of one of Solomon's bangs.

"Hey looks like champ has found his first play toy." Joey said, which made everyone in the room laugh.

"So Yug, what about his name?" Joey asked walking over to sit beside Yugi on the bed.

Yugi shrugged. "What about it? You know his name it's Joey Atem Motou. Hasn't changed. But I think I'll call him Atem well unless he's running away from me then I'll just say; Joey get back here!"

Joey and Yami burst out laughing, Yugi soon joined into it.

-Line-

Like? Hate? Slightly like? Review and let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

_I do not own yugioh!_

-Line-

Yugi was released from the hospital the next day. She was currently being wheeled down the hall by Joey with Yami, Seto, and Solomon walking beside them.

"Yugi, I know you're going to be a great mom" Joey exclaimed looking down at Atem in Yugi's arms.

"I hope I will be Joey. I just hope he doesn't take after you in anyway. Because then I'll have some problems."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"I don't agree with you on that one puppy." Seto said with a smirk.

Yugi shook her head. She was in for some real problems.

-Line-

When she got home Yami helped her out of the car and into the house with Atem.

"Yugi, I called your aunt and uncle in Tokyo. They said they would come see you and your brother is coming home from college to see you too." Solomon announced.

Yugi groaned. She hated her aunt and uncle. They were so stuck up that she didn't want anything to do with them. But of course she would never admit that. And her brother, Tyler was awesome she'd be glad to see him.

"Yami?"

Yami was knocked out of his trance by Joey tapping him on the shoulder. "Yeah?"

Joey smirked. "I noticed you staring. Is there something that you need to tell me?"

Yami smiled shyly and shook his head. "No, not anything important."

"Mhmm., I'll just ask Yugi." Joey went to walk over to Yugi but found he had a hand holding onto his arm.

"No wait. Okay I'll tell you." Yami dropped his hands and looked down at his feet. "Well you see ummm…..before Yugi went into labor…I uhh kind of told her I liked her."

Joey's eyes widened. "Really? And what did she say?"

"She said that she liked me back. And she is now my girlfriend."

"That's great Yams! But you know if you hurt her I'll be the first to kick your ass." Joey said with a mick glare.

Yami shook his head. "You know I would never hurt her Joey."

Joey nodded. "Okay, well I'm going to go talk to Seto, see ya later."

Yami gave his friend and nod and watched him walk into the kitchen before he walked over to sit beside Yugi. "Hey."

Yugi looked up from Atem and looked over at Yami. "Hey, you wanna hold him? I need to go use the bathroom." She asked with a smile.

Yami nodded and took Atem from Yugi and smiled down at the baby, putting his finger down for the baby to hold onto it. "he really is beautiful."

Yugi nodded. "I know he is."

Yami noticed the slight sadness in Yugi's voice and looked over at her. "Are you okay?"

Yugi looked up at his and nodded. "Oh yeah just tired is all." She then got up and walked up the stairs.

Yami watched her go before he let out a sigh. Something was bothering Yugi and he wanted to know what it was. Maybe if he knew what was wrong he could help her.

**The nexy day**

Yugi had a bad night before. Atem had been crying and she had finally gotten to sleep around five this morning and now she being rudely awoken by someone.

"Hey Yugi, come on sis wake up!"

Yugi's eye shot open to look into two blue ones. "Tyler!" She threw herself at him wrapping her amrs around his neck. "I missed you so much!"

Tyler chuckled, returning his siters hug. "And I missed you, but hey Aunt Jane and Uncle Shin is downstairs wanting to see you." Zack said taking a step away from Yugi. She took this time to really look at her brother. He wasn't the most muscular boy but he had a few toned muscles that were shown through his form fitting white v-neck shirt. His jeans hugged his thin legs and his brown cowboy boots were scuffed at the toe. Her eyes looked up at his face. His blue eyes were as bright as ever and his curly black hair was cut short with his bangs going over his right eye slightly. She also boted that he had a generous tan.

"Well Ty, I have to say you have gone sothern on me."

Tyler chuckled. "Aw come on! Just because I'm studying in Tenesse doesn't mean that I've changed. I'm still the same old Tyler I was before I left!"

Yugi shooked her head and giggled throwing the sheets off of her and stanidng up. "Come on the devil and the she devil is waiting downstairs." She said grabbing his hand. Tyler laughed as they ran down the stairs.

They ran down the stairs and into the kitcvhen. Her aunt and uncle spun around to look at her with bright smiles.

"Oh Yugi, look how much you have grown!" Jane chirped turning to hug or more like suffocate Yugi.

"He...hey aunt..Ja...Jane" She mahaged to choke out.

"Oh I'm osrry I'm just so happy to see you!" She said pulling away. Aunt JAne was a heavy woman with blonde curls frameing her face and big anethyst eyes. Yugi thouhgt she was on something half the time sincer she was just so happy all the time.

Uncle Shin was a lot different. He was a tall thin man with short black and blonde hair with bright green eyes, and a few laugh lines. "Oh Yugi you're even more beautiful than the last time we saw you!" He said giving Yugi and small hug.

"Well thank you." she said with a smile. "Atem is up stairs if you want to see him. But he was asleep."

Jane turned and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Atem? What an odd name."

Yugi crossed her arms over her chest. "I named him Joey Atem because of my best friend and boyfriend! His father wants nothing to do with him so I named him after Joey and Yami since they were the only two friends that stayed by my side through it." She said natter of factly.

Jane nodded. "Alright I guess that's okay. Well come on Shin lets go see the cutie!" She grabbed her husband's arm and pulled him up the stairs.

"Wait Yugi." solomon said when his granddaughter got up to leave. Yugi turned to him and raised her eyebrows. "Ummm yugi you never told me that Zack left you, and when did you and Yami get together?"

"Well grandpa, Zack left me about six months ago said he didn't want anything to do with his child so I took Atem into my own hands. and me and yami just got together before I went into labor." She explained.

Solomon nodded. "Alright, go on spend some time with your brother before he has to leave."

"Okay." She grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him into the living room.

"Ypu know I'll have to meet this Yami dude right?" Tyler said raising an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Mt. motou is Yugi here?" came a voice from the kitchen. Solomon laughed.

"She's in the living room Yami."

"Thank you." Yami walked into the living room and was immediatly tackled by Yugi.

"Well hello to you too." He said, smiling up at Yugi. She leaned down to kiss him before she got up off of him and helped him up.

"h yeah. Yami this is my brother Tyler, and Tyler this is my boyfrit=end Yami."

Tyler looked at Yami for a minute before putting out his hand. "I aprove but if you hurt her you'll be a dead man." he said with slight humor in his voice.

Yami nodded his understanding, shaking Tyler's hand. He then turned to Yugi. "Oh and Yugi, Joey and Seto are in the kitchen,"

Yugi smiled and ran into the kitchen runing right up to Joey and hugging him. "Hey Joey!" she then wnet to Seto and hugged him too. "Hey Seto!"

Joey and Seto raised an eyebrow at Yami. "Why is she so happy? And who are you?" Joey said pointing to tyler.

"That's my brother Tyler, and Tyler this is my best friend and my best friend's boyfriend." Yugi explained pointing at Joey and Seto.

Tyler nodded and opened his mouth to say something but was inturupted.

"Yugi!" Jane screamed coming down the stiars with Atem in her arms.

yugi turned toward her name. "Yes aunt Jane?"

"your baby is so cute! He looks just like you." She chirpped kissing his cheeks.

"Thanks. oh and aunt Jane. this is my boyfriend Yami Sennen and this is my best friend Joey Wheeler and his boyfriend Seto Kaiba."

Jane looked at Joey and Seto for a minute before she turned to Yami. "Yami Sennen?"

Yami nodded. "Yes mam."

"I work with your dad, I ahve to say you look just like him." She said smilng at him.

"Well thank you Ms." Yami said.

"So Yugi you named your child after Joey?" She asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, his first name is Joey and his middle name is Atem after Yami. so it's Joey Atem Motou."

Jane smiled. "I love it, just like I love him. Oh he's just to cute for words." She said wisking him away and into the living room.

Yami, Seto, and oey all burst out laughing at Yugi's expression.

-Line-

Hey!

Yami: What? Why are you yelling!

I finished another chapter!

Yami: Okay?

I just thought I'd let you know

Yami: okay whatever I'm going to bed.

Whatever goodnight. Tell Seto to come in here.

Yami: K, Well review


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

_I do not own Yugioh_

Seto: Why did I have to come in here?

Because I didn't want to be lonely

Seto: *Sighs and sits down beside me on the bed* What are you writing?

Chapter eight of Mistakes

Seto: Okay, hope you guys enjoy it

-Line-

-A month later-

Yugi was sitting in her bed with her son in her arms. He was asleep and had her finger in a firm grip. Atem had grown in the last month. His tri-color hair has grown out and his green eyes have gotten brighter.

She had him dressed in a small blue stripped jumper, with a small hat on his head. She loved her son she really did but every time she looked into his bright green eyes she was reminded of just how much she had loved Zack.

He had ended up with Anzu like she had thought he would have but she knew Anzu had been behind it. But she had Yami, and that's all she needed. That's all she needed…..right?

She hadn't noticed she was crying until a tear dropped onto Atem's face and his small eyes fluttered open at the wetness on his face. He looked up at his mother and gave her a big smile and she just broke down. The tears poured down her face. She was tired, heartbroken, confused, and most of all worried.

Tired because, she had a newborn son.

Heartbroken because, Joey's father had up and left him and now Atem would never know who his father was.

Confused about her feelings for Yami.

And worried because she was scared she wouldn't be able to provide for her son, and because she never knew when Zack would come back wanting part time custody of his son.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at her door. "Come in!" She replied weakly.

Yami stuck his head in before he stepped in and closed the door behind him, walking over to sit on the bed beside her. "Were you crying Yugi?"

Yugi looked down and nodded. "Yeah…"

"Why?"

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know Yami. I guess I'm just worried." She said looking down at her son. Yami wrapped an arm around her.

"What are you worried about Yugi?"

Yugi looked up into his amethyst- crimson eyes and let her tears flow down her face. She started sobbing, burying her head in Yami's shirt.

"Oh Yami….I don't know what to do! What…if….if Zack wants to take Atem away from me? I just…..I…..I'm scared!"

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled her into him. "Oh Yugi don't think like that! Even if Zack comes and tries to take him away from you we won't let that happen. Me, Joey, and Seto will always be right there for you." Yugi looked up at him with her big amethyst eyes and he smiled at her. "I love you."

Yugi smiled and nodded. "I love you too…..I love you so much Yami. Please don't ever leave me"

Yami shook his head. "I won't! I promise I won't!" Yugi nodded and leaned up, kissing Yami on the lips for a split second before pulling away.

"I love you too."

Yami opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Being it was only him and Yugi in the house she gave Atem to Yami and got up out of her bed, running down the stairs.

_Ding!_

"Coming!" she shouted jumping off the bottom step and running through the kitchen to the door, flinging it open she gasped.

-Line-

Oh who could be at the door?

Seto: Well considering it's your story anyone

True, should it be Anzu or Zack?

Seto: I don't know surprise them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

_I do not own Yugioh_

YAMI WAKE UP!

Yami: Holy Ra! *falling out of his bed* What the hell?

I said to wake up! You've been sleeping all day.

Yami: So?

It's not healthy so get up!

-Line-

Yugi flung the door open and gasped. "A…Anzu?"

The brunette smiled shyly. "He…hey Yugi…"

Yugi stepped aside and motioned for the other girl to come in. "Anzu may I ask why you're here?"

Anzu looked down at her feet. "I...I came to apologize to you. II had no right to do what I did to you and taking Zack away from you was cruel. I…I just want my friend back."

Yugi stared at her for a moment trying to decide if she was actually being truthful or not. "Anzu, we can try to be friends again. You really hurt me. I mean I thought you were going to be my friend through everything but you betrayed me."

Anzu nodded. "I know Yugi and I'm so sorry. Maybe we can…just start over?"

Yugi smiled and nodded stepping forward to hug Anzu. "Anzu we can start over put you'll have to earn my trust back."

Anzu nodded. "I know and I understand that."

Yugi gave her a squeeze before pulling away. "Friends?"

Anzu nodded. "Friends."

"Are you sure about that Yugi?" A voice said from the stairs. Yugi turned to see Yami standing there with Atem in his arms glaring at Anzu.

Yugi walked up to him, taking her son from him. "Yes I am Yami, and I haven't fully gave her my trust yet."

Yami nodded and stepped off the last step before walking over to Anzu and staring her in the eyes. "Listen here Anzu! If you ever hurt Yugi like that again I will personally hunt you down and strangle you to death just to watch the life drain from your eyes understand me?" He hissed with clenched fists.

Anzu nodded and took a step back fear showing in her eyes.

"Good." Yami smirked and turned to walk into the living room.

Yugi watched him retreat into the other room with wide eyes. "I…I'm sure he didn't mean that Anzu, but let me introduce you to my baby boy."

Anzu smiled and walked over to Yugi, looking down at the bundle in Yugi's arms. She squealed and smiled down at him. "He's so cute Yugi! What's his name?"

"Joey Atem." Yugi replied lifting her son into Anzu's arms.

"Oh it fits him." She said ticking his stomach with her finger. "And Yugi, I'm sorry again for treating you the way I did and taking Zack from you I guess I was just jealous of you." Nothing but the truth showing in her blue eyes.

Yugi nodded. "I know Anzu and I told you that I forgive you. But I don't fully trust you yet."

Anzu smiled. "Thank you so much Yugi. I really am sorry."

Yugi smiled and took her arm pulling her into the living room.

-Line-

Yami: Why would you do that after what she did to Yugi!

It's better to forgive and forget rather than have regrets.

Yami: But still!

It's my story not yours so yeah! Besides I had a personal experience similar to this one.

Yami: Fine whatever!** Review! Even if I'm not happy with that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

_I do not own Yugioh_

Guess what!

Seto: What?

This is the last chapter!

Yami: Wait it is?

Yes

Seto: But why?

Because I'm in school and I don't have as much time as I did so I have to finish some stories.

Yami: Okay well anyway enjoy the last chapter.

-Line-

"YOU WHAT? How could you forgive that witch after what she did to you?" Joey yelled flailing his arms.

"I'm right here." Anzu said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah whatever but still!" Joey said looking back at Yugi.

"Listen Joey, I believe her apology and I know that Zack was a no good bastard that didn't care for me at all. He didn't try to get custody of his son so that proves he doesn't care about anyone but himself. So you can either respect my decision and be friends with her again or you can deal with it." Yugi said with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed.

Joey threw Seto a glance before shrugging and nodding. "Okay Yugi, I have faith in your decision. I'll be friends with ya Anzu but that doesn't mean I can just trust you again." He said.

Anzu nodded in understanding. "I know and I understand that. It's only fair."

Yugi smiled at her friends. This was how she wanted it. She had everything she needed, she had Atem, and Yami, and great friends that loved her. Her life was perfect and she never wanted it to be any different.

-Line-

Okay it's over. *Crying*

Yami: Yeah, well she'll do an epilogue if you want one.

That I will.

Seto: Well we hope you enjoyed this story and hope to see you again with one of her other stories.

Yeah.

Seto, Yami, and Me" Please Review!


End file.
